


Hawaii Vacation

by Mitio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Boyfriends, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hinata Shouyou, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitio/pseuds/Mitio
Summary: My KageHina mind has come back and well... Hawaii vacation couple sex is what happens, I guess.This will likely only have one chapter, but if people like it I may do another chapter or two-!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Hawaii Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Needy Hinata who tops kind of oblivious Kageyama... they switch it up for who is more in control depending on the situation, but just incase you don't like top Hinata or bottom Kageyama!

Hinata was agitated. Kageyama had gone all this way to him to Hawaii, after finally admitting that they love eachother, after years of Kageyama being scared to say love, and after they had really gotten into it a few times, and his boyfriend actually came here with the intention of only playing volleyball and sightseeing as a secondary goal.

Not only that, but having a local family that were fans of them letting the couple stay in their second house, a separate space but on the same property, and wanting to only eat, practice, and rest... Hinata had had enough.

He was tired of having to get peeks of Kageyama having to walk behind him to get a ball, was tired of rolled up sleeves so the tanlines would be more defined, and was especially tired of being able to see Kageyama was working so hard and that he had managed to get himself so sweaty, sunkissed skin that only further showed his thighs off in his short, tighter shorts.. and god, when he raised his t-shirt to wipe sweat from his forehead... and just to bathe afterwards.. Kageyama had to know what he was doing, he just had to.

They had been in Hawaii for four days now of what was set to be a beautiful and life-changing two weeks, and Hinata had been waiting for his oblivious boyfriend to make a move for too long, so he had to take ahold of the situation the only way he knew how to; head-on and not giving it much thought.. too much thought lead to him getting nervous, and right now he was much too frustrated to worry about things.

They had just finished practicing for nearly three hours in what was almost always beating sun, with rare cloud coverage, and Kageyama was just getting ready to hop in the shower when Hinata walked in, his 5'7" darker tanned frame in the doorway of the bedroom they were sharing, and wanted to yell at Kageyama for not even giving many kisses so far this trip, until his eyes met his boyfriend's who looked over his shoulder to Hinata quizzically.

"You good, Hinata? Babe?"

He asked, only to see Hinata blink once, blanking on the words he wanted to use a minute ago, and really couldn't find the courage to be angry, only thinking one thing upon seeing a now shirtless Kageyama, and blurting something very different than was planned.

"I've wanted you to fuck me all trip, but you don't notice my needs! We share a bed but-- I want to do it now! With you!"

Hinata closed the gap between them a bit, still in his own orange and white fish logo shirt and white shorts that hugged his own more defined rear, and very much visibly hard from the outside, climbing onto Kageyama's lap and getting straight to the point, with no response verbally from his boyfriend who was just piecing it all together as Hinata spoke before. But where he still lacked a bit in common sense from time to time, his hands at Hinata's middle, right between his shirt and waistline of his shorts, those were calloused and confident hands that knew how to keep Hinata in place and not cumming in his shorts from over excitement.

The last time Hinata got needy was a few months before this trip, where he came from grinding on Kageyama in bed, making his briefs a mess, and leading to Kageyama giving him a second orgasm following that was plenty worth alerting him it was one of the nights he wanted to bang one out.

That isn't to say they don't both get like that, because they very much do, even now in their mid twenties, but today was a bit different. By the third long kiss that Kageyama dragged out when Hinata's hands roamed over his favorite landscape on the planet, Kageyama's washboard abs and chest, topped off by a patch of hair Hinata reached into his shorts for leading right to another one of his favorites on Earth, Kageyama's cock... but today wasn't about him and it was really only to gauge how into the moment he was. To say the least, he was very into the moment.

So much so that when Hinata made a quick and demanding motion to turn over, Kageyama separated them for just a moment, knowing exactly what was wanted, the two always in sync when it came to things like this, and no more than five seconds later Hinata found himself staring down his boyfriend who was up on all fours, tee shirt slid slightly down his sweat-sticky back, and firm but soft ass waiting, Kageyama not looking back due to the deep blush he had, hips barely moving as he wasn't sure what was taking Hinata so long to keep going.

In actuality, it had only been a few seconds at most, but both of their minds were racing, seeing as this was the first time in weeks they were going to have sex, presumably for a while if Hinata could keep it together long enough.

The redhead latched onto Kageyama again, already sliding the man's shorts down just far enough along with his speedo to present what Hinata was looking for, and reaching into the bag at the end of the bed for the small bottle of lube he had brought, just to uncap it and spill far too much into his left palm and drop it onto the bed still open and leaking.

He applied more than was necessary to his length, and fingered some of it into Kageyama as prep, while rutting himself between his boyfriend's cheeks, moaning aloud from the relief.

Normally when they got into it, Hinata had the composure to eat Kageyama out, maybe to have actual foreplay that could get them more eased into it, but they were both very wound up and this was good enough for the moment to get the job done.

Hinata had his eyes closed now, occasionally biting his bottom lip between moans, and when he felt Kageyama was spread enough by two fingers, he lined up, pushed his tip against the setter's entrance, and let himself in, already setting a pace that was faster than usual and his left hand, previously lube covered, met Kageyama's waist, only slipping a little before grabbing ahold tighter, matched by his right hand that was more wrapping Kageyama's chest, having Hinata already leaning over his body, his muscular back, and kissing at his shoulder as he groaned from the wet heat Kageyama's tight hole was providing so perfectly.

Before too long, Hinata had reached down from his lover's chest to his cock, wrapping it and giving tugs of varying degrees depending on how good he felt from his own thrusts, until the first time he had bottomed out inside and stayed in place to settle down before he came too quick, and rutted his hips into Kageyama, who was not so patiently trying to ride Hinata's dick to get him started back again.

"Fuck. Fuck, Shouyou please-" He whined, loud enough that Hinata could hear over the heartbeat and breathing that he thought clouded his mind, and he started back into a faster pace, now each time their skin met, slapping could be heard easily along with their collective grunts, moans, and the slight shift of the sheets below them that were unkempt from them never making the bed.

"Tobio-- Tobio I'm gonna cum! Cum inside--" Hinata cried, his pace frantic for both his pistoning into his boyfriend as well as the reach around handjob he was giving to a Kageyama who was now facedown ass-up, begging please with Hinata curved over him and fucking into him until he finally felt his release at its very last moment before happening and pushed all the way inside before blowing his load, feeling Kageyama tense around him from his own orgasm that came just moments before Hinata's, and the redhead's half-hard cock still buried inside moved in and out a couple more dozen times before pulling out, a satisfied look across his face, and flipping Kageyama over to lay on top of him.

"You made me cum on our sheets, you know." Kageyama commented, panting in rhythm with Hinata who only responded "Yeah.."

The bottle of lube that was used just minutes before was also now seeping into the sheets and mattress as it was never capped again, but that could wait for later. Kageyama wrapped his arms around his cute mess of a boyfriend and felt soft kisses on his neck followed by light sucking, and kissed the top of an angel's head before they got up to take a bath.

"I love you, Shouyou."

"I love you too, Tobio."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, sorry it's a shorter fic. I really just wanted to get this smut off my mind because it's been bugging me for like two weeks.. you can ask my best friend about it, I've been craving my own AU so much...


End file.
